User talk:MelonOrange7
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the House Cerwyn page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Daemon Targaryen (talk) 11:13, April 15, 2019 (UTC) Patrek Mallister page MelonOrange7, Patrek Mallister has not appeared in the show so far, and has not been mentioned either. Therefore you should not have created a page about him, nor to add links to AWOIAF in the "House Mallister" page. Characters which are mentioned in the books, but not in the show, may be mentioned in the "In the books" section of the relevant pages only, and without any links to AWOIAF. Adding links to AWOIAF can be done in the "See also" sections only, and only to the topic of the page. In the future, please refrain from creating pages of items from the books, unless they are mentioned in the show. Moonracer (talk) 16:49, April 16, 2019 (UTC) Will do. Thanks Moonracer Boi/This 11:57, April 17, 2019 (UTC) British vs. American spelling MelonOrange7, You keep changing words from American to British spelling (like changing "dishonorable" to "dishonourable"). While this is not a grammatical error, it has been decided long ago to use American spelling only in this wikipedia. You former edits have been fixed, but you keep doing that. In the future, please use the American spelling only, and refrain from converting words to British spelling. Moonracer (talk) 16:00, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Oh alright, I use a grammar checking site that fixes the words, I'll keep to the American Spellings. Boi/This 16:05, May 4, 2019 (UTC) I told you once use the American spelling only, and refrain from converting words to British spelling. Just like with the overlinking (see below), despite your promise, you ignore my post: in the "Yi Ti" article, you changed "practicing" to "practising", and "traveling" to "travelling". If you continue behaving this way, you'll be banned from the wikipedia. Moonracer (talk) 14:20, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Overlinking MelonOrange7, You have recently flooding articles with links, which is unnecessary. Just because a certain word/phrase appears in an article - it does not mean that a link should be automatically added to it, definitely not to each and every place the specific word/phrase appears in the whole article. One link of a specific word/phrase per article is enough. To clarify, this rule does not apply to navboxes and infoboxes: the information inside them should be with links (but it is unnecessary to repeat the same link in each section of the boxes). For instance: the phrase "Lord of Bear Island" appears three times in the article of "House Mormont" (not counting the navbox and the infobox). The link should be added only to the first of the three, the one which appears in the topmost paragraph, and the remining two should be left without the link. I undid your edit to "House Mormont" article not just due to overlinking, but also because you made many more errors, among them: *You split the word "dragonglass" into "dragon glass", although it is one word. *You changed the word "ironborn" to "Ironborn", although it should be spelled with a lowercase "i" (see explanation in the article). *You added "House Mormont" links to the names of Lyra and Jorelle. Why is it necessary to add a link to an article - inside the specific article? You are requested to go over all the rest of the edits you recently made, remove all the unnecessary links, and in the future - to refrain from overlinking. Moonracer (talk) 08:25, May 23, 2019 (UTC) : I remind you to fix the edits you have made on May 20th and 22nd, mainly to undo the overlinking. Moonracer (talk) 15:14, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Hi, okay, will do!! Boi/This 02:30, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Your behavior is unacceptable. Not only you did not fix even one of the edits you had made on May 20th and 22nd, despite my posts and your promise - but you continue doing the same thing I warned you not to do, namely the overlinking in the article "House Bracken", for the second time! The phrases "Jonos Bracken" and "Lord of Stone Hedge" - have already been linked, at the top of the article. There was no need to add the same links to the same phrases in the section "Known members". It would have taken you only a few minutes to undo the edits, or (in case undoing cannot be done due to other edits) - to go over the articles and remove the redundant links. Be warned: unless you fix immediately all the edits I specifically told you to, and the edit you have just made to the article "House Bracken", and refrain from overlinking - you will be blocked for disobedience. The aforementioned warning applies also to your other violation in respect of the spelling. Moonracer (talk) 14:08, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Blocking MelonOrange7, You had plenty of time to fix the improper edits you had made on May 20th and 22nd, but fixed none. Apparently your apologizes and promises do not mean much. In addition, recently you have made the same things I specifically warned you not to - overlinking and converting American spelling to British. This is unacceptable. For the aforementioned violations, you are blocked for two weeks. This is the price of disobedience and insolence. Be warned: once the blocking expires, if you continue to violate the instructions I gave you (that includes creating articles of items which have not been mentioned in the show) - you will be banned, and without an early warning. If you are unsure about making an edit/article, you can always ask the administrators for guidance in advance. Moonracer (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2019 (UTC) Okay, thanks, I guess I needed that, it's a good learning curve, i was heaps busy with real life things, i'll ask advice from you guys in the future Boi/This 15:30, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :I have repeatedly warned you about the overlinking issue, blocked you, and you keep ignoring my warnings. :The links you added to the "House Tully" article - not only that they already exist in the article, but you have added some of the links (Lord of Riverrun and Lord Paramount of the Riverlands) more than once in your edit. :Once again, you prove that your promises are worthless. :Apparently, two weeks block was not enough for you to get the message, so now you are blocked for a month. :Keep acting that way, and you will eventually be banned - permanently. :Moonracer (talk) 15:44, August 16, 2019 (UTC)